


When nobody's watching we might take it home

by Furianera



Series: It's just that we're delicate [2]
Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, and the tiniest bit of angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furianera/pseuds/Furianera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vorrei ti prestassi di nuovo come mio soggetto".<br/>Gennaro aveva messo da parte la panna montata prima di fare qualche disastro e si era girato completamente verso Alessio, tenendosi al tavolo da lavoro con le mani ben strette al bordo.<br/>"E vorrei anche che uscissi con me".<br/>Le sopracciglia di Genn si erano sollevate di riflesso per esprimere tutto il suo scetticismo e la perplessità. "Te l'hanno detto che questo non è un film? Non sono un tuo attore, non parlarmi come se dovessi dirigermi. Prova a chiedermelo". </p><p>Genn/Alex. AU. Sequel di We might kiss when we are alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When nobody's watching we might take it home

**Author's Note:**

> #meritodiAnna

Il laboratorio era sempre caldissimo: i forni perennemente in funzione, le lampade al neon sui soffitti bassi con le loro luci insistenti, e l'assenza di prese d'aria se non per la porta sul retro che dava su un vicolo secondario. Bastava pensarci per sentire un'ondata di calore pervaderlo e il profumo dei dolci in attesa di essere messi in vetrina stuzzicargli i sensi.

Gennaro si era passato il dorso della mano sulla fronte per asciugarla e scostare la frangia, poi aveva preso il vassoio con i fagottini al cioccolato e aveva spinto le porte con la schiena, camminando all'indietro. L'avevano accolto le luci rosee della pasticceria e un chiacchiericcio leggero, un sottofondo di compagnia per il suo lavoro, non caotico e sfiancante, e seduto al bancone, un quaderno pieno di schizzi davanti e una mano tra i capelli, c'era Alessio.

Era già un paio di volte che veniva – Elisa doveva aver parlato e rivelato dove lavorara – e semplicemente si sedeva su uno degli sgabelli alti, quello più vicino alla vetrina espositiva, scambiava qualche convenevole con lui e poi si metteva a scarabocchiare sul suo quaderno con la copertina di pelle, abbozzava rettangoli con personaggi stilizzati e scriveva appunti illegibili, una tazza di cioccolata calda accanto al suo astuccio e una pasta a fargli compagnia.

Ogni volta che Genn lo guardava di sottecchi mentre si affaccendava nel negozio rivedeva nella sua testa gli occhi persi di Alessio vestito di tutto punto con giacca e camicia scura la sera della presentazione del suo lavoro; le dita che si intrecciavano le une con le altre, nervose e la testa che che si voltava per seguire la figura di Gennaro mentre qualcuno lo portava lontano, le labbra indecise sul volerlo chiamare o lasciare che si perdessero.

Gennaro era rimasto poco quella sera, giusto il tempo di finire il flûte di spumante che gli era capitato tra le mani e quello di scorgere Alex, farsi venire il batticuore. Sulla via di casa si era permesso di arrossire e scendere le scale per prendere la metro con un passo più entusiasta del solito, ma appena si era richiuso alle spalle la porta del suo monolocale aveva preso dei respiri profondi e aveva accettato di dover scivolare di nuovo nella sua vita, la routine del negozio e dei weekend solitari, senza sconosciuti che parlano di strane filosofie sull'amore mentre ti stregano con i loro occhi scuri.

Poi se l'era ritrovato al bancone che spostava lo sgabello con gli occhi bassi e chiedeva quali paste erano appena state sfornate. Genn non aveva fatto domande e lui non aveva offerto spiegazioni. Si erano accettati a vicenda, in silenzio, con occhiate incerte lanciate quando l'altro non era attento.

Gennaro ci ripensava ogni volta che lo trovava seduto al suo posto, anche adesso mentre sistemava i fagottini accanto alle sfoglie di mele, in ginocchio per metterli ordinatamente in fila nel ripiano inferiore della vetrina. Si era ritirato su, mettendo da parte il vassoio vuoto e sfregandosi le mani per liberarsi delle briciole e gli si era avvicinato piano. Alessio non l'aveva nemmeno notato, tutto concentrato sul suo quaderno, la matita in bocca, le mani tra i capelli, le sopracciglia tutte aggrottate.

"Ti hanno già servito?".

Niente. Allora Gennaro aveva preso un respiro tremolante e aveva appoggiato i gomiti al bancone, aveva inclinato la testa per entrare nel suo campo visivo e schioccato una volta le dita.

La matita era caduta dalle labbra di Alessio che l'aveva presa prima che rotolasse a terra e poi aveva rivolto a Genn uno sguardo quasi spaventato, allontanando il viso di poco dal suo.

Si guardavano ritrovando la familiarità che non avrebbe dovuto essere, gli occhi che si riconoscevano tra loro e riprendevano vecchi e nuovi particolari dell'altro, esplorando lentiggini, nei, morbidezze di labbra o tratti più decisi di mascelle ben delineate.

Genn si era raddrizzato lentamente e schiarita la gola gli aveva riproposto la domanda, gli occhi al soffitto ora.

Alex si era passato una mano nei capelli e aveva scosso la testa. "Una cioccolata con la panna, per favore". Gennaro aveva annuito e si era messo al lavoro, girandosi per prendere tazza e piattino e una fetta di torta al limone per accompagnarli. Stava sistemando la panna quando Alex aveva parlato di nuovo. "E vorrei anche un'altra cosa".

Si era sporto oltre la sua spalla per parlare. "Dimmi pure. Oggi abbiamo anche lo strüdel, se ti piace".

"No, io vorrei-- Vorrei ti prestassi di nuovo come mio soggetto".

Gennaro aveva messo da parte la panna montata prima di fare qualche disastro e si era girato completamente verso Alessio, tenendosi al tavolo da lavoro con le mani ben strette al bordo.

Aveva incontrato i suoi occhi indecisi, nonostante la sua voce non avesse tradito insicurezze; voleva rispondergli, chiedere spiegazioni, ma non appena aveva dischiuso le labbra Alex aveva continuato: "E vorrei anche che uscissi con me".

Le sopracciglia di Genn si erano sollevate di riflesso per esprimere tutto il suo scetticismo e la perplessità. "Te l'hanno detto che questo non è un film? Non sono un tuo attore, non parlarmi come se dovessi dirigermi. Prova a chiedermelo".

Alex lo guardava in silenzio, interdetto, quasi in guardia. Poi si era come riscosso, aveva raccolto la convinzione che Genn gli aveva visto così bene cucita addosso.

"Okay-- Okay. Usciresti con me?" gli aveva chiesto deciso e Gennaro era rimasto a fissarlo prima di annuire piano. "Sì, direi di sì".

"Okay".

Gli aveva sistemato davanti la cioccolata calda ed erano tornati ciascuno alle proprie cose – Alex chino sul suo quaderno schizzado chissà che cosa e Genn a occuparsi del locale, ma rincorrendosi con gli occhi, giocando con le traiettorie dei loro sguardi e rubandosi sorrisi a vicenda, nascondendo imbarazzo dietro labbra strette e finta noncuranza.

  


*

"Pensavo mi avresti portato al cinema".

Gennaro lo guardava da sotto la frangia, un sorriso furbo sulle labbra, e tracciava il bordo del bicchiere con l'indice della mano sinistra, le dita della destra delicatamente strette attorno al calice.

Alex aveva trattenuto la risata insieme all'ultimo sorso del vino rosso che aveva appena preso.

"Non posso bruciare la mia carta buona al primo appuntamento" aveva ribattuto una volta mandato giù. "Poi cosa m'invento?".

"Non ti stai vendendo bene, io te lo dico". Genn aveva preso a rigirarsi il bicchiere nella mano, facendo agitare il vino primo di finirlo e appoggiarlo tra loro, sporgendosi verso Alex.

"Faccio sempre in tempo a cominciare a filosofeggiare sui film di Kubrick, non ti conviene provocarmi".

Anche Alessio si era avvicinato, i gomiti poggiati sullo stretto tavolo di legno, il mento in una mano.

"Mentre mi prendi per mano e mi sussurri 'nessun sogno è mai soltanto un sogno'?" gli aveva soffiato Genn con la voce che sapeva del gusto fruttato del vino, il viso a poche spanne dal suo.

Erano scoppiati a ridere insieme per poi lasciarsi tornare con le schiene ben dritte contro gli schienali delle sedie, occhi negli occhi, in un silenzio disteso finché Alex non aveva parlato passandosi una mano nervosa sulla fronte.

"Se fossimo andati al cinema avremmo potuto riempire i silenzi imbarazzanti con qualche chiacchera sul film. Mi sento un cretino a non averci pensato".

Genn aveva inclinato la testa di lato, lo sguardo languido. "Trovi il silenzio imbarazzante?".

Non aveva risposto subito, si era lasciato pensarci per un buon momento – Genn aveva puntato gli occhi sul labbro inferiore che sporgeva nella concentrazione - e poi: "In realtà non molto, adesso".

E il sorriso di Gennaro era arrivato lento, le labbra pigre che si erano stiracchiate piano per creare un'espressione contenta, gli occhi azzurri che brillavano tra le invadenti ciocche di capelli biondi. "Nemmeno io".

Rimasti a sfiorarsi con gli occhi ancora per un po', Alex si era deciso ad alzarsi per pagare, poi era tornato da Genn che si stava rimettendo il cappotto lungo. Quando si era sistemato anche i polsini delle maniche gli aveva preso la mano, intrecciando le dita con cura, una ad una.

E stavano lì in piedi a guardare le loro mani unite; poi Genn aveva dato uno strattone con il braccio e gli aveva regalato un sorriso furbo e Alex l'aveva attirato verso l'uscita per passeggiare sui navigli che si accendevano e si preparavano a farsi belli per le persone che venivano a fargli visita, in quel Sabato sera fatto di cielo terso e aria limpida e ferma.

  


*

Qualcuno urlava in strada, un gruppo di amici che forse tornavano a casa o cercavano altre avventure per questa serata.

Genn rivolge lo sguardo verso la finestra leggermente aperta da cui salgono i rumori e gli giungono nelle orecchie piene del fischio lasciato dalla musica alta della discoteca. Pensava di aver voglia come loro di andare e farsi trascinare dai bassi che gli rimbombavano nello stomaco e dal gusto dolciastro di qualche drink e aveva portato Alex nel suo locale preferito, un sorriso furbo sulle sue labbra quando si era girato e aveva scorto la sua faccia perplessa.

Non avevano nemmeno provato a ballare, erano rimasti appoggiati ad una parete fresca con i loro bicchieri in mano, senza toccarsi se non con gli occhi - il loro gioco preferito.

Stava giocando con la cannuccia e il ghiaccio nel suo bicchiere e osservando Alex con la coda dell'occhio, quando quasi un ragazzo che aveva palesemente esagerato gli era venuto addosso; Alex aveva messo un braccio tra di loro e annuito semplicemente con aria infastidita quando l'altro gli aveva urlato addosso uno "scusami" che sapeva di troppi superalcolici mischiati insieme.

Si era girato verso di lui, abbassando di poco la testa per osservarlo bene. "Tutto okay?" aveva chiesto tenendosi vicino al suo viso e Genn aveva annuito, tornando ad appoggiarsi al muro, il cuore che si calmava dopo lo spavento. Alex rimaneva a guardarlo però, gli occhi che passavano da un particolare all'altro e poi aveva parlato di nuovo.

"Te la posso offrire una birra a casa?".

Genn aveva sgranato gli occhi, le sopracciglia inarcate nella perplessità, poi aveva alzato il suo bicchiere ancora pieno per metà e indicato il suo con un'occhiata.

Alex semplicemente aveva alzato le spalle e scosso di poco la testa prima di indicare l'uscita. "Andiamo?" aveva detto con tono normale e Genn l'aveva solo letto sulle sue labbra.

Aveva riso un po' incredulo per se stesso e per Alessio, poi gli aveva preso di mano il bicchiere e insieme al suo l'aveva abbandonato sul primo tavolino che aveva trovato e afferrata stretta la sua mano l'aveva portato via, urlando "permesso" a chiunque non riuscisse a far spostare a suon di spintoni.

  


L'appartamento di Alex era un bilocale pieno, come lui. C'era una gran confusione di pile di DVD e CD, obiettivi e macchine fotografiche, luci led e cavalletti, fogli di storyboard sparsi ovunque. Non c'era molto spazio libero e Genn si era ritrovato a sedersi sul bancone della cucina, accanto al frigorifero lasciato aperto, una birra in mano, Alex appoggiato al tavolo di fronte che trascurava la sua per far partire una playlist dal suo portatile lì accanto.

Quando il suono suadente di un sax e poi quello delicato di un piano gli era giunto alle orecchie Genn l'aveva guardato intrigato.

"It's very clear our love is here to stay, not for a year, but ever and a day--".

Alex aveva ripreso in mano la birra rifuggendo i suoi occhi e aveva preso un bel sorso di birra e Genn era sceso dal bancone per metterglisi accanto e curiosare sul portatile. "Cos'è?".

Alex guardava il soffitto mentre mandava giù il sorso di birra, perdendosi il suo sorriso. "Billie Holiday".

"E' un modo sottile per dirmi che ti fa schifo la musica da discoteca?".

"No" si era affrettato a rispondergli. "No, è una playlist che uso e basta. Il jazz mi rilassa, anche quando sto montando qualche corto o lavorando ad altro".

Genn aveva cominciato a muovere la testa seguendo il ritmo, facendo scorrere i titoli delle canzoni senza smettere si sorridere.

"E quando eri in giro per l'Europa a fare l'avventuriero che ascoltavi? Indie rock tipo The tallest man on earth o Keaton Henson?" l'aveva canzonato.

Alex aveva riso sincero. "No, nella scala di misura degli hipster arrivo fino a Passenger e ai Mumford & Sons".

"Troppo basso, allora" aveva ribattuto Genn, scuotendo la testa con finta delusione e girandosi a guardarlo.

"Cavolo-- I Kodaline quanto valgono?".

"Dovrai fare di meglio, temo".

Alex aveva fatto un passo verso di lui per appoggiare la bottiglia vuota sul tavolo, allungandosi accanto alla figura di Genn che lo studiava interessato. Poi aveva fatto scivolare i palmi delle mani contro i suoi per prendergliele e trascinarlo verso il piccolo salotto. Senza lasciarlo andare aveva spinto indietro contro la parete il divano a due posti e il piccolo tavolo da lavoro ricoperti di fogli e lenti, lo sguardo curioso e pieno di meraviglia di Genn che lo seguiva.

"Ecco" aveva detto soddisfatto, lo sguardo rivolto alle piastrelle del pavimento che aveva appena liberato.

Si era raddrizzato e l'aveva attirato un altro po' a sé, posato una mano sulla schiena e portato le altre in alto e poi aveva preso a ondeggiare.

"The radio and the telephone and the movies that we know may just be passing fancies and in time may go--".

Genn sentiva un leggero ronzio dovuto all'alcool intontirlo, ma soprattutto Alex che gli canticchiava la canzone gli rendeva la testa più leggera, il suo fiato caldo vicino all'orecchio, le mano grande che copriva la sua e l'altra che gli accarezzava la schiena.

"Recuperi in fretta" gli aveva sussurrato prima di appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla e chiudere gli occhi.

"But my dear, our love is here to stay".

E ballavano così, muovendosi appena, tutti impacciati e stretti l'uno all'altro, con la sola luce del frigo aperto a illuminarli; la finestra era ancora aperta e poco più giù c'era ancora qualcuno di troppo allegro che urlava e rideva forte, ma Genn non sentiva più niente se non Alex, la sua voce tremolante e il suo corpo che sosteneva il suo.

  


*

_Si vede solo il piano da lavoro, tra ciotole trasparenti e cucchiai abbandonati accanto a fruste sporche degli albumi spumosi. C'è una luce tiepida, delicata; è mattino presto e le lampade a neon sono a riposo, oggi ancora non servono, basta il sole che sorge oltre le nuvole._

_Poi arrivano le mani di Gennaro coperte dai guanti da forno che portano una teglia piena di meringhe nell'inquadratura; si sente il crepitio della carta da forno, il rumore della teglia strofinata sul piano di legno e le ciotole che spinte si fanno più in là per dargli spazio._

_Ritornano le mani di Genn libere dai guanti che ora prendono una scodella pulita, poi la frusta e si spostano verso il lavandino per lavarla; versano la panna liquida nel recipiente ed ecco che prendono a mescolare rapide ed energiche. La panna si monta quasi per magia, in un turbine di mani che corrono e dolce spuma bianca che cresce quasi all'improvviso, il picchiettare dei denti della frusta contro il vetro della ciotola che risuona nel laboratorio silenzioso e poi: "Mi passi le fragole?"._

_Ci sono le mani grandi di Alex che porgono il cestino di fragole a quelle di Genn, le sue dita sottili che ne fanno scomparire una fuori dall'inquadratura e poi arriva il suo mugolio di apprezzamento quando l'assaggia, il "buona?" di Alex a seguirlo._

_E poi un dito che rapido raccoglie un po' di panna – "Alex!", qualche urlo ancora, la scena che rimane piatta, le meringhe che si raffreddano aspettando di essere farcite e gli utensili di tornare al lavoro._

_Compare una risata leggera, uno schiocco di labbra – "buona, no?" - e le loro mani giunte sul bordo del tavolo, i loro fianchi vicini._

_Le meringhe rimangono ad aspettare e si godono lo spettacolo di due ragazzi innamorati la mattina presto._

  


*

Gennaro era abbarbicato sul davanzale della sua unica finestra, una delle ante spalancata per far uscire il fumo della sua sigaretta; lui tutto stretto nel suo maglione troppo grande tirato anche sulle gambe incrociate, i capelli morbidi che gli coprivano il viso appoggiato al vetro, la luce grigia invernale che cadeva su ogni cosa con delicatezza ed entrava nel suo appartamento quasi timidamente, chiedendo il permesso di appoggiarsi su mobili e pareti.

Alessio lo guardava steso al contrario sopra le coperte stropicciate del suo letto; avrebbe voluto scattargli una fotografia ma se si fosse mosso per prendere la macchina dalla sua borsa appena all'ingresso avrebbe perso questo attimo di Gennaro perso chissà dove, un po' malinconico, riflessivo, toccato da una luce soffice che non lo aggredisce, ma lo fa risaltare in tutto quello che è. L'avrebbe perso, quindi se lo godeva così cercando di memorizzarne ogni sfumatura, ogni piega dei vestiti e le onde con cui scendevano le ciocche dei suoi capelli scompigliati.

Appena entrato Genn aveva chiesto ad Alex di far partire una paylist dal suo Mac e lui aveva scelto la prima che elencasse nomi con cui aveva familiarità - James Blake, Nutini, Jake Bugg, John Mayer – e adesso stava distrattamente seguendo le parole di quello che gli sembrava fosse James Taylor.

"Do me wrong, do me right. Tell me lies, but hold me tight--".

Gennaro non si era minimamente mosso quando gli aveva chiesto: "Perché mi guardavi così?".

Anche Alex era rimasto immobile – in un certo senso si sentiva come se fosse giusto che Genn gli avesse posto quella domanda. Come se ci fosse bisogno di parlarne una volta per tutto, di spiegarsi l'inspiegabile, quel qualcosa che era accaduto e a cui loro avevano sì preso parte, ma senza sapere come e perché.

"Say goodbye and say hello. Sure enough good to see you, but it's time to go--".

"E tu? Perché tu mi guardavi in quel modo?".

Gennaro aveva preso a strofinare la testa contro il vetro appannato, i capelli che si inumidivano con la condenza, la sigaretta che quasi gli scivolava dalle dita. "Non lo so, tu non mi lasciavi andare--" aveva risposto frustrato e poi l'aveva rapito con uno sguardo truce, quasi arrabbiato, pieno di confusione e di tanto altro ancora. "Pensavo a quello che mi avevi detto-- Che puoi trovare amore ovunque".

"E avevo ragione?" gli aveva chiesto piano Alex.

Genn l'aveva guardato esasperato, la mano con la sigaretta che andava a infilarsi nella frangia lunga. "Non lo so, dimmelo tu".

Alex aveva scrollato le spalle e risposto con semplicità: "Io l'ho trovato nel mio video. E tu?".

"Io nemmeno ci credevo", ma Alex scuoteva la testa, occhi chiusi per un attimo che poi tornano a scontrarsi con il tumulto in quelli di Genn.

"Non importa. L'hai trovato l'amore nel tuo bacio, sì o no?".

Lo guardava mordersi le labbra, tentare di scappare alla risposta che si stanziava lì, in mezzo a loro due.

"Go away, then. Damn you, go on and do as you please--".

Non aveva risposto alla fine e Alex aveva lasciato correre perché tanto la risposta era lì con loro, qualunque cosa avessero fatto o detto, qualunque sguardo sarebbe stato come il primo.

"I'm undecided and your heart's been divided--".

Ed era tutto lì, non bisognava andare più lontano del loro primo sguardo per rispondere.

"You've been turning my world upside down--".

  


*

Genn si rigirava una macchina fotografica compatta tra le mani, tracciandone i contorni affilati. Alex lo osservava curiosare nella sua stanza appoggiato allo stipite della porta, le mani giunte dietro la schiena, uno sguardo tenero rivolto a Gennaro che si aggirava silenzioso ed entrava in punta di piedi nel suo mondo, lì dove lo voleva. Accarezzava i cavalletti, le steady, le varie lenti e gli obiettivi sparpagliati sulla scrivania affollata, gli occhi che si facevano grandi quando si posavano sulle telecamere più impegnative e poi su una vecchia macchina analogica.

L'aveva presa in mano sorprendendosi del peso non indifferente e poi era scoppiato a ridere ed era tornato da Alex con gli occhi.

"Sto toccando tutto nei modi più sbagliati che esistono, vero?" e aveva riposto la macchina fotografica con delicatezza.

Alex aveva scosso la testa e gli si era avvicinato. "No, non sei così male. Pensa questo: sei comunque una spanna sopra quelli che si definiscono appassionati di fotografia e quando gli chiedi cosa usano ti fanno vedere il cellulare nuovo".

Genn aveva riso forte e si era lasciato spingere sul letto con un abbraccio. Erano rimasti stretti a guardare il soffitto, accarezzandosi e introfulando le mani sotto i vestiti per sentirsi più vicini – Genn sopra Alex, le braccia forti che coprivano le sue.

"Mi passi quella?" gli aveva chiesto poi indicando con le loro mani unite la polaroid.

Alex gliel'aveva porta e lo osservava mentre Genn ci giocherellava con le dita pallide. Gli aveva lasciato un bacio sulla guancia e piano gli aveva chiesto: "Che vuoi farci?".

Genn non aveva detto nulla, continuava a guardare la macchinetta con gli occhi che non si concentravano su nulla e restitutivano al cervello solo immagini sfocate. Poi si era come risvegliato e aveva allungato le braccia verso l'alto, tenendo la polaroid ben alta sopra di loro.

"Fammi un bel sorriso, eh" gli aveva solo detto. E poi aveva cominciato a scattare e le foto gli ricadevano addosso, ma lui non le toccava. Scattava e scattava e più foto piovevano su di loro, più il suo viso si contraeva in una smorfia triste che ad Alex non era visibile.

Non voleva guardarle, non voleva veder comparire sulla carta lucida i loro momenti perché sarebbe stata tutta una bugia. Non funzionava così, nulla arrivava per rimanere per sempre e le foto servivano per fingere che un istante poteva essere prolungato. Ma le immagini sbiadiscono e anche per loro sarebbe stato così, immaginava.

Quindi Genn scattava le sue foto e sentendo il click della polaroid aveva la certezza che in quel momento erano davvero lì, davvero insieme, davvero loro, nonostante il groppo che gli cresceva in gola.

Se lo sarebbe fatto bastare. Sarebbe stato in quel momento, l'avrebbe respirato a pieni polmoni. E non avrebbe chiesto di più di quello che Alex sarebbe stato disposto a concedergli.

  


*

_La luce sta scomparendo, i colori del parco Sempione si fanno più freddi, e la videocamera insegue il movimento lento della giostra con i cavalli; si sentono le urla dei bambini, dietro la camera più chiara c'è quella di Genn che ride e poi chiede "saliamo?"._

_E allora sono su e ci sono le loro mani intrecciate che tengono il manubrio del loro cavalluccio, le dita che si districano per ingarbugliarsi di nuovo._

_Poi c'è ancora Genn di spalle, con il suo giubbotto di jeans e i capelli scompigliati dal vento fresco, la testa all'indietro per permettere agli occhi di guardare quanto in alto si spinge la giostra con i seggiolini con le sue luci bianche e la confusione di colori data dalla velocità che mischia la realtà come se fosse la tavolozza di un pittore disordinato._

_Il cielo imbrunisce dietro di lui quando Genn si gira e si ritrova a guardare l'obiettivo divertito; si lecca le dita appiccicose della mano che non tiene lo zucchero filato e poi ride di un risata ampia e sincera, con le guance rosse e gli occhi socchiusi e avvicina la mano alla videocamera per farsi sparire._

_E c'è il buio delle sue dita._

  


*

L'orologio della metro segnava le undici passate e avvisava che il prossimo treno sarebbe arrivato entro dieci minuti. Genn e Alex avevano appena guardato scivolare via quello appena partito con i petti che si alzavano e abbassavano a ritmo frenetico per la corsa che avevano fatto.

Erano soli ad attendere e Genn si era ritrovato a ridere e poi a fare una giravolta e a cantare le canzoni ascoltate poco prima al concerto a cui erano stati insieme di un gruppo sconosciuto trovato per caso su un volantino. Alex lo guardava divertito; si era seduto su una panchina lì vicino e si godeva lo spettacolo di un Gennaro euforico e libero, aperto.

Poi si era appoggiato con la schiena al muro dietro di sé, la schiena che andava a reclinarsi anch'essa all'indietro e gli occhi che si facevano pesanti e chiedevano un po' di riposo. Li aveva chiusi, lasciandosi ad un sospiro tranquillo. Quando Genn gli si era buttato accanto aveva sentito le labbra piegarsi in un sorriso leggero, aveva voltato la testa nella sua direzione e aperto pigramente gli occhi ed eccolo lì: guance e orecchie accaldate, labbra rosee e occhi grandi, pieni di entusiasmo, i capelli leggermente sudati.

"Copriti bene, se no poi ti ammali" gli aveva detto con tono piatto, allungando la mano per stringergli meglio la sciarpa al collo e passargliela tra i capelli per allontanarli dalla fronte.

"Tanto ho te".

E non aveva senso, non c'entrava niente, ma allo stesso tempo Alex non aveva mai sentito una verità più certa dentro di sé e una persona così sua tanto quanto sentiva lui; quindi si era fatto prendere per un braccio e trascinare sul treno appena giunto, per poi rimanere a guardare Genn tutto il viaggio di ritorno che faceva dondolare le gambe avanti e indietro e continuava a cantare, i loro riflessi stanchi nel vetro di fronte un'immagine indelebile nella sua mente per tutta la notte passata sveglio nel letto a pensarci.

  


*

_Qualche foglia fuori fuoco si intromette nell'inquadratura: c'è una stradina silenziosa che sfocia in un viale affollato, si vede il via vai di chi la attraversa da un lato e chi dall'altro e il chiacchiericcio tipico del centro accompagna lo squarcio di vita del tardo pomeriggio. Quasi tagliati dal tutto, relegati a sinistra ci sono loro: Genn rivolto verso l'obiettivo con le mani sul viso di Alessio, lui che lo tiene per la schiena, quasi in un casquet, e bacia le sue labbra sorridenti._

_Ci sono alberi e erba secca e inverno che soffia su di loro; ci sono persone che si portano dietro le loro vite. C'è un film intero in una sola ripresa._

_Eppure rubano tutta la scena._

  


*

Freddo, piumone, Alessio che dormiva. Genn lo guardava, le mani sotto il cuscino, la bocca semiaperta nella meraviglia di averlo con sé. Si era accoccolato meglio al suo fianco, coprendo entrambi con il suo piumone e poi aveva sussurrato contro il suo petto un segreto.

"L'ho trovato, Alex. Avevi ragione tu, l'ho trovato in un bacio e tutto il tempo pensavo a te".

Ma lui era rimasto immobile nel suo sonno; Gennaro aveva chiuso gli occhi.

Andava bene così.

  


*

_C'è il filtro in bianco e nero impostato e si sentono i rumori dei tasti premuti e dell'obiettivo e delle lenti che vengono sistemati a dovere. Quando tutto è pronto la fotocamera passa dal riprendere il legno del pavimento a delle coperte bianche tutte attorcigliate tra loro e risale, risale fino alla cima del letto, con i cuscini in disordine e Genn che dorme, la sua figura che si alza e si abbassa piano nel ritmo pacato del suo respiro nel sonno._

_Piano piano la fotocamera sale ancora fino a inquadrarlo per bene: è steso a pancia in giù, una mano sotto il cuscino, l'altra aperta lì accanto, le labbra schiuse e i capelli completamente sfatti._

_Di tutti i Gennaro che gli è stato concesso di conoscere, questo è il preferito di Alessio._

_Il Gennaro con cui ha appena fatto l'amore, quello che ha sussurrato e gridato il suo nome in mille modi diversi e che l'ha sconvolto ogni volta; il Gennaro che si è aggrappato a lui come se il mondo stesse per finire e Alex fosse l'unica salvezza regalata al mondo; il Gennaro che non ha paura di mostrarsi e gli si dona completamente. Il Gennaro che resta lì con lui, con le dita che cercano le sue._

_Riprende ogni cosa. Il viso sereno, con le ciglia lunghe e le labbra tutte segnate per i morsi che gli dà; ogni neo e lentiggine che gli colorano la pelle chiara della schiena nuda e le bruciature da forno sul braccio destro, poco sotto il gomito; la cicatrice che gli ha raccontato gli ha fatto sua sorella quand'erano piccolini lanciandogli il tetto della sua casa delle bambole contro la nuca. E ancora le vene chiare sui suoi polsi e le dita lunghe, da pianista, le unghie che mancano perché se le mangia._

_Lo filma in ogni modo che conosce e sa, da ogni angolazione, con la luce migliore del mattino presto._

_E' uno di suoi lavori migliori._

  


*

La ringhiera della scala antincendio era fredda quando Alex vi si era appoggiato e l'aveva fatto rabbrividire – erano usciti senza giacche dall'appartamento di Genn per andare a parlare lì non pensando minimamente che con il buio l'aria si sarebbe fatta più fresca e umida.

Sono seduti a terra, intrecciati tra loro; Genn in mezzo alle gambe divaricate di Alex, le sue attorgliate alla sua vita con i piedi che penzolano dal pianerottolo su cui si sono piazzati.

Genn gli lasciava baci leggeri sul viso, sul collo, tracciava i suoi contorni con la punta delle dita e intanto Alex parlava, gli spiegava i significati di vecchi film, ne descriveva le tecniche con cui erano stati realizzati e gli regalava curiosità sulle peculiarità dei suoi registi preferiti.

"In ogni film di Hitchcock se guardi bene gli attori sono sempre spaesati perché lui non dava nessuna indicazione. Pensava a tutt'altro ed è assurdo e geniale allo stesso tempo, no?".

Ma Gennaro era perso a sfiorare l'entusiasmo sui suoi lineamenti, gli occhi pieni di meraviglia. Alex aveva sbuffato prendendogli le mani tra le sue e baciandogli le dita.

"Mi sa che non te frega niente".

"Sì, invece".

"Non mi stavi a sentire, però" e Genn aveva scosso la testa, sciogliendo la presa di Alex e poggiando le mani ai lati del suo viso.

"Mi parli tanto delle cose che ami dei film, ma in generale anche guardi sempre i lati positivi di ogni cosa-- Dimmi cosa non ti piace. Deve esserci qualcosa, almeno una".

Alex si era fatto pensoso, aveva appoggiato la testa alle sbarre della ringhiera dietro di lui, Genn che gli massaggiava le tempie e i capelli più corti vicino alle orecchie.

"I seguiti" aveva detto poi, laconico.

Genn gli aveva fatto da eco. "I seguiti".

"Sì".

"Quindi le saghe tipo Star Wars o Ritorno al futuro non fanno per te?".

Alex si era raddrizzato e l'aveva attirato un altro po' verso di sé, i loro petti che quasi si toccavano, e aveva appoggiato la testa contro il suo, cercando il battito del suo cuore.

"Non è che voglia fare lo snob o cose così. Mi piacciono, sì, li avrò visti tante di quelle di volte da perdere il conto-- Solo che i film veri per me sono un'altra cosa".

"Tipo quelli in bianco e nero che hai tutti in DVD?" aveva domandato Genn ridendo piano tra i suoi capelli.

"Sì, ma non solo quelli. Un film per me è una storia che parla delle persone, no? Non importa il genere, ma in quelle due ore deve comunicare ogni cosa che il regista vuole dire sull'argomento. Non so, pensa a Vacanze romane, La dolce vita oppure La ragazza sul ponte-- Il paziente inglese!".

 _Tutti storie d'amore e tutti in bianco e nero_ aveva pensato Genn; erano alcuni tra quelli che gli aveva fatto vedere, accoccolati sul letto di Alex con il computer caldo sulle loro gambe intrecciate.

"Titanic, anche".

Alex aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo ma glielo aveva concesso. "Okay, anche Titanic se proprio vuoi--".

"Cos'hai contro Titanic?" ma l'aveva ignorato, allontanando la sua domanda con un gesto della mano.

"Non è che vorrei bandire ogni seguito dalla faccia della terra, ma io vorrei fare dei film per i quali non c'è bisogno di altro e non quelli, senza sequel che nella maggior parte dei casi rovinano l'opera originale e basta. O se ce n'è che sia lo spettatore ad aggiungere ciò che preferisce, nella sua mente. I finali aperti sono veri perché la vita non termina con nessun avvenimento che non sia la morte e per dire tutto quello che dobbiamo abbiamo questa e poi basta, no? Io credo che debba essere così anche nella cinematografia".

"Hai un sacco di teorie strane".

"Lo so" Alex aveva annuito contro il suo petto, respirando forte il suo profumo. "Ma non ti sembra che abbia almeno un minimo di senso?".

"Fare un film che sia uno e abbia tutto quello che deve avere senza mettere davvero un punto fermo alla storia, ma che si fermi a quello e basta. Ho capito bene?".

"Non avrei saputo dirlo meglio".

Genn aveva reso più salda la presa sui suoi capelli e chiuso gli occhi. Era rimasto in silenzio per un po' prima di rispondere un rassegnato "sì, forse ha senso" e lasciarsi andare ad un sospiro sofferto.

  


*

_Sta leggendo un libro di un autore giapponese che ha già sentito nominare di sicuro, ma che non distingue da tutti gli altri nomi che Alex ha sentito uscire dalla sua bocca. E' messo comodo sulla sua sedia di legno e paglia, le gambe appoggiate al davanzale della finestra, il posacenere che la tiene aperta incastrato tra le due ante con un mozzicone ancora acceso al suo interno. Gennaro è immerso nel tramonto e legge con gli occhi strizzati per la luce che gli si riversa addosso e sulle pagine, una mano che tiene mollemente il suo libro tutto consumato, l'altra infilata nei capelli a mo' sostegno per la testa, il gomito appoggiato allo schienale della sedia._

_E' poesia anche con la luce violenta e arancione del sole che se ne va._

  


*

Alex stava riguardando le immagini chiedendosi se fosse il caso di abbassare l'Iso quando aveva sentito Genn mugolare e agitarsi appena. Non vi aveva fatto caso – capitava spesso, aveva il sonno leggero – e aveva continuato la sua revisione, l'espressione concentrata e le spalle tutte curve.

Poi si era visto la macchina cadergli dalle mani, quella di Genn che l'aveva afferrata per l'obiettivo – il respiro gli si era fermato per un attimo prima che il suo cervello registrasse il fatto che erano su un letto e sarebbe caduta sul morbido, nonostante la presa manesca.

"Alex".

La voce piena di sonno, Gennaro l'aveva chiamato e Alex si era girato a guardarlo con un'aria quasi spaventata. Gli aveva preso il polso e tirando appena Alessio gli era quasi caduto accanto, stendendosi di fronte a lui meccanicamente, come sotto un incantesimo.

"Sono qui" gli aveva detto, la mano sul suo viso che poi Alex aveva coperto con la sua, l'altra ad accarezzare i lineamenti di Gennaro allo stesso modo. "Guardami. Sono qui".

Alex lo guardava e forse aveva capito. Aveva sbattuto le palpebre una volta, due, tre e poi ecco che i suoi occhi cominciavano a vedere come si dovrebbe e come lui vede solamente da dietro l'obiettivo.

L'aveva visto tutto in una volta ed è come se gli fosse arrivato tutto insieme e ogni particolare a sé nello stesso istante.

La presa sul suo viso si faceva più salda.

"Sei qui" aveva sussurrato.

  


La videocamera non aveva smesso di filmare, dimenticata poco più in là; l'inquadratura chiusa dalle lenzuola, l'audio attutito, ma non annullato.

  


*

_La videocamera è sballottata un po' su e un po' giù, legata al collo del suo proprietario che appena hanno finito di risalire le scale la riprende in mano._

_Genn gli cammina davanti con entusiasmo, si gira per prendergli la mano che Alex gli offre e poi torna a guardare davanti a sé, tirandoselo dietro._

_C'è Milano che si presenta davanti a loro bella come non mai con il sole che torna dopo una giornata di pioggia, ma solo Genn è a fuoco adesso, la sua figura controluce con le spalle esili e la nuvola di capelli chiari; poi l'inquadratura si sposta un po' più giù, sul suo braccio disteso e la sua mano unita a quella di Alex._

_Nient'altro che quello, nella sua semplicità._

  


*

"Suonami qualcosa" gli aveva chiesto Alex appena Genn era tornato da lui, sedendoglisi accanto sul divano. Lui l'aveva guardato con un'espressione scettica, un sopracciglio alzato.

"In mezzo a questo macello?" gli aveva chiesto retorico e poi aveva fatto un cenno verso i ragazzi che ballavano sui tavoli, le birre e i bicchieri in alto, chi a terra a guardarli e incitarli, chi in cucina per prendere di nuovo da bere, la musica alta e le urla forse di più.

"Dai che di sento lo stesso. Ce l'ha una chitarra il tuo amico Antonio?".

"Che cazzo ne so, è già tanto se trovo lui qua dentro--" ma Alex si era alzato e si stava allontanado, sparendo dietro la calca di persone che si agitavano con la musica.

Genn si era spostato sul divano per cercarlo e issandosi sul bracciolo per vedere oltre la gente l'aveva trovato che urlava qualcosa nell'orecchio ad Antonio che gli aveva battuto le mani sulle spalle per poi andare a prendere qualcosa al piano di sopra, scansando le persone sulle scale.

Quando Alex era tornato da lui aveva tra le mani un ukulele che sembrava quasi un giocattolo e Genn non aveva davvero la minima nemmeno la minima idea di dove Antonio lo tenesse nascosto. Glielo porgeva con un'espressione sorniona, le labbra piegate in un mezzo sorriso e Genn gliel'aveva quasi strappato di mano e si era messo a pizzicare le corde per controllare che fosse accordato a dovere. Alex gli si era buttato accanto, circonandogli le spalle con un braccio, le dita che andavano a solleticargli la nuca. Gli si era messo il più vicino possibile e Genn aveva sollevato le gambe per appoggiarle sopra alle sue; aveva buttato indietro la testa contro il suo braccio per avvicinare le labbra al suo orecchio, un respiro profondo, gli occhi che si erano chiusi da soli, e aveva cominciato.

"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you. Remember I'll always be true--" e aveva riso per una corda sbagliata. Alex gli aveva baciato la tempia mentre sistemava di nuovo le dita nella posizione corretta – non aveva bisogno di dirgli quello che pensava, "sii buono, sono brillo e di solito non suono l'ukulele", lo sapeva già, ne era certo.

"And then while I'm away I'll write home everyday and I'll send all my loving to you".

Una pausa, le dita che picchiettavano contro la piccola cassa dell'ukulele e poi l'arpeggio che ricominciava, lo sguardo languido di Alex che gli accarezzava il viso rilassato.

"I'll pretend that I'm kissing the lips I am missing and hope that my dreams will come true. And then while I'm away--".

Alex ascoltava e guardava e si era completamente scordato della musica a cassa dritta che faceva tremare i muri e la gente che li urtava mentre gli passava vicino; vedeva e sentiva Genn e ultimamente la sua vita era come se avesse un filtro che gli concedesse di percepire solo lui e lui soltanto.

Non gli dispiaceva affatto.

"All my loving, darling I'll be true. All my loving I will send to you". Genn aveva chiuso la canzone con una serie di accordi in minore e la sua voce che si faceva delicata e più flebile. Rimanendo con la testa appoggiata al braccio di Alex si era spostato un po' più in là per poterlo guardare negli occhi e così erano rimasti. Poi Alex si era avvicinato piano piano, poco alla volta e l'aveva baciato con dolcezza; "grazie" gli aveva sussurrato a fior di labbra, ma Genn aveva scosso la testa, buttato l'ukulele da una parte e afferrato il suo viso per continuare a baciarlo, il mondo al di fuori di loro inesistente.

  


*

_Polaroid sfocate sparse sul tavolo, tutte di un Genn con nella mano destra una bottiglia di birra e la sinistra che si muove per passare tra i capelli e allontanarli dal viso, la bocca aperta in una risata. Devono essere state scattate in serie: lo mostrano all'inizio sorridente e a mano a mano che si sfogliano si vede la sua bocca aprirsi in stupore e ilarità, la sua figura piegarsi in due ritratta sempre più incerta per i suoi movimenti che la macchina non poteva catturare nitidamente._

_Ma Genn è anche così, spesso confuso e sbavato, imperfetto, ma sempre se stesso. E' così che lo sta scoprendo dal loro primo giorno e Alex non lo vorrebbe in nessun altro modo._

  


*

  


_Scendi che sono sotto la pioggia e ti aspetto_ diceva il messaggio.

Gennaro si era alzato da dov'era seduto a gambe incrociate sul suo piccolo divano e si era precipitato ad aprire la finestra, forzandola prima che si inceppasse nel solito punto a metà. Si era sporto più che poteva per cercare Alex nel buio ed era proprio lì, sotto un portico per ripararsi dall'altra parte della strada. Aveva richiuso in fretta ricacciando il freddo di fuori e affrettandosi a prendere il cappotto e la sciarpa, tornando poi indietro per le chiavi quando si era accorto di non avere nulla con cui chiudere la porta. Si era vestito scendendo le scale di corsa, con la paura di inciamparsi e cadere tanto erano rapidi e meccanici i suoi movimenti.

Gli era arrivato di fronte con il fiato corto e che ancora si stava sistemando il cappotto storto sulle spalle, Alex che lo guardava, mani in tasca, sguardo serio, forse un po' preoccupato.

Non aveva fatto in tempo a chiedere che l'aveva preso per mano – le sue grandi mani calde che erano perfette per le sue così piccole e pallide e maldestre – e portato via con sé, correndo per una Milano umida e splendente, fatta di luci riflesse nelle pozzanghere e palazzi luccicanti di pioggia.

Non si parlavano, nessuno diceva nulla e Genn sentiva il respiro cominciare a mancargli appena, il panico pervadergli il petto.

Con questa corsa silenziosa sembravano dover scappare da una grande aspettativa per andare incontro ad una fine che Genn aspettava giungesse da un po'. Perché ad Alex piacevano i finali aperti, voleva che si potesse lasciare molto all'immaginazione su una storia e che non fosse tutto definito e etichettato con precisione e rigore.

L'aveva capito; gliel'aveva detto. Non sperava che cambiasse idea e non glielo chiedeva. Si limitava a farsi strada per la città deserta con lui – pochi temerari come loro sotto la pioggia appuntita, gli altri rifugiati al sicuro e al caldo – e torturarsi nella sua teste con i dubbi su come il loro film sarebbe terminato.

  


"Non ti dico cosa mi ci è voluto per trovare il posto perfetto" gli diceva Alex mentre apriva il portone largo di legno intarsiato davanti al quale si erano ritrovati. Genn sentiva una voragine fatta di panico e anticipazione sgretolargli il petto. Non aveva nemmeno avuto il coraggio di chiedergli a che cosa servisse questo posto perfetto e Alex non si era fermato per leggergli nella mente come pareva fare di solito e rispondere alla domanda che era rimasta nella sua testa. Aveva proseguito salendo i gradini di pietra della scala stretta che si trovava dietro il portone, girandosi per incoraggiarlo con un cenno del capo e una mano tesa nella sua direzione.

Genn era andato perché davanti ad Alex non sapeva far altro che prendergli la mano e pregare che lo guardasse per quanto più poteva, perché se Alex lo guardava con i suoi occhi caldi e così pieni di passione per ogni cosa allora si poteva convincere che tutto sarebbe andato bene.

E allora aveva risalito delle nuove rampe di scale con lui, ma aveva tutto un sapore diverso, definitivo, amaro. E Alex non poteva guardarlo se gli stava davanti.

I loro passi rimbombavano sul parquet una volta finite le scale e Alex si portava dietro Genn, la presa sulla sua mano che si faceva sempre più salda. "Pronto?".

Non aveva risposto, ma guardato soltanto; Alex si era fatto da parte e aveva spinto la porta aperta e cigolante davanti a cui si trovavano.

Era entrato piano, poggiandosi piano sul pavimento per non fare rumore, ma si era bloccato quasi subito perché i suoi occhi si erano riempiti di colori e immagini in movimento, risate e suoni di città vive, mani allacciate come se fossero nate per trovarsi e così rimanere.

Nella stanza c'era Genn stesso: Genn che sistemava le torte sulle alzatine in pasticceria, che impastava la mattina presto in laboratorio e si affaccendava con infusi e cioccolate calde dietro il bancone; Genn che volava sulla bicicletta quella Domenica che ne avevano noleggiate due in un vecchio negozio che sembravano ferri vecchi e le avevano spinte per tutto il Parco Lambro; Genn davanti alla gru quella volta che si erano chiusi un intero giorno di pioggia in una sala giochi e si era intestardito nel voler prendere un peluche di una trigre e ci si erano messi in due; Genn sdraiato sull'erba che sorrideva mezzo addormentato; Genn che fumava sotto casa di Alex aspettandolo.

Su ogni parete, su ogni schermo di computer posizionato su due lunghe tavolate bianche come le pareti, su ogni fotografia che fosse enorme e appesa ai muri o una piccola polaroid che scendeva da un filo sul soffitto, in quella stanza c'era lui.

C'era lui e c'erano tutti i modi in cui si era innamorato di Alessio nei mesi passati insieme.

"Suonerei incredibilmente vanitoso se dicessi che è tutto bellissimo?".

"Solo perché lo sei, almeno un po'" aveva ribattuto Alex con tono divertito.

L'aveva guardato esasperato, quasi sconvolto; aveva proseguito con le sue giravolte e i suoi passi esitanti verso se stesso, le mani che si allungavano, tornavano indietro e poi si decidevano a sfiorare le polaroid che pendevano dal soffitto, la bocca aperta nella meraviglia.

Poi Alex con passo deciso l'aveva superato per mettersi davanti ad una stanza senza porta, a cui si accedeva passando per l'entrata a volta.

"Vieni".

Gennaro l'aveva raggiunto con le sue gambe tremolanti, vedendosi riflesso in mille modi e in mille attimi diversi. Arrivato sulla soglia Alex gli aveva fatto cenno di fermarsi con la mano per poi allungarla verso il muro, su quello che sembrava un interruttore.

"Il gran finale" e poi tutto si era acceso di una luce azzurra.

E c'era Genn, di nuovo, ovunque. Sulle tre pareti e sul soffitto, tutti ricoperti di un telo bianco che sembrava quasi rigido, ma accartocciato come fosse cartapesta.

E sopra quello sfondo bianco lui dormiva nel letto di Alex, si rigirava tra le lenzuola, respirava lievemente, la sua pelle che sembrava tinta di blu con le luci stroboscopiche che c'erano al centro della stanza, sul pavimento di legno. Non si ricordava nemmeno quando Alex l'avesse filmato, ma se alzava lo sguardo vedeva se stesso con i capelli sfatti e gli occhi quasi chiusi allungarsi verso la videocamera – e in quel momento verso il se stesso dell'adesso – per scacciarla via e allontanarla dalle mani di Alex. Aveva fatto qualche passo in avanti per farsi travolgere ancora un po' dalle sue immagini – da un Gennaro pieno dell'amore di Alessio, un Gennaro che aveva paura non sarebbe esistito più.

Si era convinto a prendere un respiro profondo e a girarsi verso Alex e infine ad incontrare i suoi occhi. Li aveva trovati spaventati, terrorizzati quasi, le labbra piegate all'ingiù.

Aveva deglutito a vuoto e si era fatto coraggio.

"E adesso?" aveva chiesto con voce calante.

"Adesso che cosa?".

"Adesso te ne vai?", le parole che si inseguivano di fretta fuori dalla sua bocca.

L'espressione di Alex si era fatta confusa, gli occhi si stringevano come se il buio gli stesse impedendo di vedere di che cosa Genn stesse parlando.

"Genn" e non aveva aggiunto altro, scegliendo solo di fare un passo verso di lui. Genn era indietreggiato.

"Genn" di nuovo, il suo tono non alto, ma straziato.

"Hai finito, no?" aveva chiesto poi quasi con tono accusatorio, le braccia che si allargavano per abbracciare il suo lavoro attorno a lui. "Mi hai filmato in ogni modo e hai detto che non ti piacciono i seguiti".

Gennaro aveva chiuso gli occhi come se così avrebbe anche bloccato il suono della sua voce che si affievoliva, sconfitta. Le sue ultime parole erano quasi sussurri.

"Hai detto che rovinano tutto".

Poi non aveva più sentito nulla, forse uno sbuffo, poi niente. Silenzio.

E poi il rumore delle scarpe eleganti che Alex si era messo quella sera sul legno.

Se ne va, aveva pensato. Lo lasciava lì, solo con se stesso e con mille modi per ricordare quello che non avrebbe mai più avuto. Gennaro sentiva le sue mani richiudersi a pugno e poi fermarsi perché quelle di Alex si erano imposte nelle sue diventate rigide e le avevano strette. Forte.

Genn quasi boccheggiava.

"Genn. Guardami".

E non aspettava altro che quello.

"Siamo appena cominciati".


End file.
